Various types of vehicles produced by manufacturers occasionally have to be repaired. In some cases, a vehicle owner may notice a change in the performance of a vehicle, prompting the vehicle owner to bring the vehicle to a repair shop to diagnose a problem and potentially repair the vehicle. In other cases, an electronic control module of the vehicle may detect a fault and provide a malfunction indication via an instrument panel of the vehicle. If the vehicle owner notices the indication, the vehicle owner may bring the vehicle to a repair shop for service. Based on symptoms reported by the vehicle owner and/or automated error indicators such as diagnostic codes, a repair shop employee may identify one or more service procedures to perform on the vehicle in order to repair the vehicle. For instance, a service procedure may be followed by a mechanic at the repair shop to replace the vehicle's brake pads, fix a leaking tire, or service a vehicle's air conditioning system. In some examples, a service procedure stored in a digital format may be accessed by a mechanic at a repair shop with a computing device, such as a laptop computer, a touchpad, or a head-mounted display (HMD). The mechanic may then view steps of the procedure on a display of the computing device while performing those steps on the vehicle.